Love Red
by Bakinha-chan
Summary: Matt acaba de se tornar um policial, ele foi designado para sua primeira missão junto com outro policial chamado Lavi, mas após um beijo, a relação deles muda bastante...


Amor Ruivo

Na minha vida toda, eu sempre quis ser um policial, viver a vida como um herói, salvando as pessoas, prendendo os foras da lei, e segurar aquelas armas maneiríssimas. Com dezessete anos, eu Mail Jeevas consegui me tornar um policial, até ganhei o pseudônimo de Matt, era o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Meu melhor amigo Mihael Keehl ou Mello como era conhecido, e seu namorado Nate River ou Near, resolveram me levar em um restaurante de noite para comemorar, eles chamaram também o detetive L que é o "mestre" deles, Yagami Raito que é o namorado de L, Misa, Takada, Gevanni, Matsuda e Mikami.

Quando cheguei, todos me parabenizaram, e Mello fez um brinde a mim:

–"Um brinde para o mais novo policial do japão!" – Todos brindaram, eu pude ver na feição de Near uma pitadinha de ciúmes quando Mello falou.

O jantar foi muito divertido, pena que meu teledone tocou, era o chefe da policia me avisando que eu teria minha "primeira missão", e eu seria acompanhado por um outro policial tão novato quanto eu. Me despedi, todos me desejaram boa sorte, vesti meu uniforme no banheiro antes de sair e fui animadamente até o carro.

Cheguei no lugar que me indicaram para me encontrar com o outro policial, eu avistei um cara que deveria ter a mesma idade e altura que eu, possuia o olho direito tampado por um tapa-olho, e era ruivo como eu.

–"Você é o Matt não é?" – Ele me perguntou encarando-me com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

–"Sim, e você é...?" – Eu perguntei só para ter certeza se era ele...

–"Eu sou o Lavi, sou o policial novato que irá te acompanhar!"

–"Certo, entre no carro Lavi."

Lavi entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco do meu lado, não sei por quê, mas corei quando a mão dele sem querer tocou na minha, eu estava me sentindo estranho...

–"Matt, posso ligar o rádio?" – Ele perguntou-me

–"Pode, dependendo da música que você for ouvir..."

–"Hmm... Gosta de J-Rock Matt?"

–"Eu adoro, pode colocar se quiser."

Lavi pegou um CD em perfeito estado em seu bolso, ligou o rádio e colocou o CD, ele botou uma música chamada What's up People, que era minha música favorita, ouvimos essa música várias vezes até chegar no local da missão, nós só tinhamos que prender um bandido desarmado, foi fácil demais, pois o bandido se rendeu sem precisarmos ameaçá-lo, escoltamos ele até a delegacia e resolvemos ir tomar um café juntos.

–"Matt, você poderia me levar até a casa do meu pai?" – Ele me perguntou antes de dar um gole em seu café.

–"Posso sim, por quê?"

–"É que meu pai trabalha fazendo sakês, e ele me pediu para passar na casa dele para ir buscar um pouco de sakê para mim, daí eu pensei em dividir com você, e..."

–"Está bem, vamos!"

–"E Matt, mais uma coisa..."

–"Diga-me..."

–"Você poderia fingir ser meu namorado?" – Ele corou, e eu também.

–"M-mas... Por que?"

–"É que meu pai quer me comprometer com uma garota chamada Lenalee... Mas eu a odeio! Se eu aparecer "namorando" com um garoto, ele muda de idéia e me deixa em paz!"

–"Tudo bem, você me convenceu..." – Achei o motivo meio banal, mas resolvi ajudá-lo.

Não pude deixar de corar violentamente quando ele pulou em cima de mim, abraçando-me e dando um selinho em minha bochecha.

Depois que tomamos o café, nós fomos até o carro e quando eu ia dar a partida, Lavi segurou meus pulsos, me fez deitar no banco e ficou de quatro em cima de mim, fiquei com a face muito enrubescida.

–"Lavi! O que está fazendo!?" – Eu estava meio assustado.

–"É que eu te achei tão lindo e irresistível..." – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

–"Lavi... Você pirou? Nós acabamos de nos conhecer e..." – Eu fiquei paralizado, pois ele selou nossos lábios, aquele estava sendo meu primeiro beijo, e eu não estava acreditando! Ele separou seus lábios dos meus e saiu de cima de mim, eu pude me ajeitar na cadeira e nós fomos até a casa do pai dele em silêncio.

Chegamos na casa do pai de Lavi, não tinha ninguém lá e estava tudo trancado, ouvi ele resmungar que não tinha a chave da casa, suspirei e convidei-o para passar a noite na minha casa, ele aceitou, mas ainda eram sete da noite, ainda era muito cedo para voltar para casa, peguei meu telefone e disquei o número do telefone de Mello.

–"A-alô?" – Uma voz meio ofegante atendeu.

–"Mihael?"

–"O que foi Mail?"

–"Eu te atrapalhei em algo?"

–"Atrapalhou... Aah Near!" – Ouvi ele tampar o telefone, para em seguida destampar e falar –"Mail, liga daqui a quarenta minutos? Eu to... Aah!, espera Near, se não eu posso te machucar! Eu to com o Near..."

–"Desculpe Mihael, pode voltar a procriar em paz." – Ouvi ele me xingar antes de desligar o telefone com força.

Lavi estava do meu lado ouvindo tudo e começou a rir, eu não aguentei e ri junto com ele.

–"O que vamos fazer nesses quarenta minutos?" – Ele me perguntou.

–"Não sei, não temos nenhuma missão... O que quer fazer?"

–"Isso..."

Ele me preensou na prta do carro, pasou a língua em meus lábios para em seguida cobrí-los com os lábios dele, aquele estava sendo meu segundo beijo, eu estava de olhos abertos, espantado, encarando Lavi que estava com seu olho fechado, eu achei estranho, ois queria ver o único globo ocular que tanto me seduziu, parecia que ele tinha lido meu pensamento, pois ele abriu aquele lindo olho, senti minha face enrubescer muito.

Ficamos parados nos beijando por alguns minutos, mas logo ele separou seus lábios dos meus quando o ar se fez necessário.

–"Por que me beijou pela segunda vez?" – Eu perguntei meio ofegante e com a face muito enrubescida.

–"Porque eu não consigo ficar mais nenhum momento sem te beijar!"

–"Lavi! Nós nos conhecemos hoje..." – Senti minha face enrubescer mais quando as mãos dele tocaram o meu rosto.

–"Lavi... Pare com isso!" – Eu tentava resistir ao olhar sedutor de Lavi, mas estava sendo uma tentativa quase inútil...

–"Matt, eu acho que me apaixonei por você..." – Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu mais uma vez, mas eu desviei no último instante e ele acabou beijando meu rosto.

–"Por que você desviou? Eu sei que você gosta de mim e eu gosto de você!"

Senti meu rosto enrubescer tanto que poderia confundir meu rosto com meu cabelo, eu abaixei o rosto um pouco e falei:

–"É que eu estou com medo de entrar em um relacionamento muito sério, mas não quer dizer que eu não goste de você, e isso não quer dizer que eu te ame, mas você vai me enten..." – Lavi grudou seus lábios nos meus, calando-me completamente.

Senti as mãos de Lavi abraçando-me pela cintura, e quando começaram a adentrar em minha blusa, o telefone tocou, ele me largou e eu atendi.

–"Alô?"

–"Mail, é o Mihael" – Disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

–"Mihael, o que você quer?"

–"É que eu já acabei de fazer... Pra quê você me ligou a pouco tempo?"

–"Já se passaram quarenta minutos?" – Eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

–"Claro que já passaram! Mas o que você queria?"

–"É que eu e o Lavi estamos sem nada para fazer..."

–"Que tal vocês irem em um parque de diversões que eu e o Near sempre vamos?"

–"É uma boa idéia, encontro vocês lá, tchau!" – Eu desliguei, e antes que Lavi voltasse a me agarrar, eu falei para ele que nós iríamos encontrar Mihael e Nate num parque de diversões não muito longe dalo, ele ficou calado me encarando.

–"Vamos Lavi, você não estava entediado!?" – Eu perguntei fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

–"Está bem, vamos!" – Acho que minha cara convenceu ele...

Nós entramos no carro, mas antes de eu dar a partida, ele deu um selinho em minha bochecha, fiquei com a face só um pouco enrubescida. O caminho todo até o parque foi silêncioso, eu estava com vergonha de falar qualquer coisa para Lavi, e acho que ele estava no mesmo estado que eu.

Chegando no parque, estacionei o carro e sai dele, Lavi também saiu, andei silenciosamente até a entrada com ele ao meu lado, avistei Mello comprando os ingressos junto com Near...

–"Mihael!"

–"Já mandei você não me chamar pelo meu nome verdadeiro em público!" – Mihael resmungou quando cheguei perto dele.

–"Desculpa 'Mello'! E a propósito, esse é o Lavi!"

–"Olá Lavi, eu sou o Mello."

–"Prazer em conhecê-lo Mello!" – Lavi sorriu de um jeito tão radiante que não sei por que, mas tive que olhar para o chão, se não eu ficaria corado.

–"O prazer é todo meu Lavi-san, e esse 'anti-social' albino é meu namorado Near."

–"..." – Near ficara quieto como sempre, era só para Mello que ele mostrava alguma emoção...

–"Mello, já comprou seu ingresso?" – Eu perguntei.

–"Já sim Matt, e comprei para você e para o Lavi também."

–"Valeu Mello!"

Todos nós entramos no parque, Near arrastou Mello até a roda gigante, decidi ir também e o Lavi me acompanhou, entramos na cabine que era toda fechada, a roda gigante começou a girar, quando ela fez cinco voltas ela parou, eu e Lavi ficamos bem no topo, nos encarando.

–"Matt, acho que a roda gigante não vai voltar a rodar tão cedo..."

–"E daí?"

–"Nós podíamos aproveitar..." – Percebi um certo tom de malícia na voz dele.

–"Não obrigado, to bem aqui..."

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, eu o empurrei para o outro lado da cabine e ele caiu, Lavi levantou-se na hora em que a roda gigante voltou a funcionar, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de mim, nossos rostos estavam bem próximos, nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando, eu estava muito corado, empurreio-o com tanta força que ele caiu no chão da cabine, ele levantou-se e sentou-se no banco, e ficou me encarando, eu me sentei abraçando minhas pernas sem encará-lo, Lavi se levanta encarando-me, eu fiquei meio sem graça e com a face enrubescida.

–"Lavi, pare de me olhar..." – Eu falei súper corado.

–"Mas Matt, você é tão lindo..."

–"Lavi! Pare de dizer essas coisa... Nós nos conhecemos hoje..."

–"Matt..." – Eu vi o olho dele adquirir um brilho diferente, quase melancólico.

Ele aproximou-se de mim, colocou delicadamente suas mãos em meu rosto e puxou-me lentamente, quando senti seus lábios bem próximos aos meus, ele fechou os olhos e sessurrou:

–"Matt, mesmo que nós tenhamos nos conhecido hoje... Eu te amo!"

Eu arregalei meus olhos e corei muito, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele encostou levemente seus lábios nos meus, eu estava enrubescido demais e resolvi deixar o Lavi ficar me beijando sem reagir, senti a mão dele deslizar até meu pescoço, do pescoço foi para meu ombro, desceu mais um poco até chegar em minha cintura, quando começou a adentrar em minha blusa, eu o chutei 'naquele' lugar com meu joelho, ele separou rapidamente seus lábios dos meus, jogou-se no chão gemendo de dor e segurando o local atingido, eu vi algumas lágrimas saírem do único olho que ele possuia.

–"Seu nojento! Eu não gosto de homens! Seu gay!" – Eu quase gritei.

–"Mas... Por que... Deixou eu... Te beijar?" – Ele perguntou com um pouco de dificuldade para falar.

–"É porque você sempre me segura! E você é mais forte que eu!" – Eu falei e não sei porque, mas fiquei com vontade de chorar e murmurei bem baixinho –"As únicas coisas em você que me seduz é seu olho e seu sorriso..."

–"O... Quê?" – Eu acho que ele ouviu...

–"Nada...!" – Abaixei o rosto e fiquei em silêncio

Lavi sentou-se do meu lado, ficamos sem nos encarar e em silêncio até a roda gigante parar, nós descemos ainda em silêncio e sem nos encarar, esperamos Mello e Near saírem, Mello estava reluzente e Near corado e ofegante.

–"Nossa, vocês estavam se agarrando?" – Eu perguntei dando um sorriso de lado.

–"Sim, e vocês também estavam?" – Mello indagou rindo.

–"Claro que não!"

–"Seeeei... Então por que vocês estão enrubescidos e com os lábios levemente inchados?"

Lábios levemente inchados? Eu nem sabia que minha boca poderia ficar assim só com um simples beijo! E eu estava enrubescido ainda?!

–"M-mas eu não o beijei!" – Eu enrubesci mais.

–"Sei... Vou fingir que acredito..." – Mello começou a rir.

–"Cala a boca Mello! Eu não sou viado igual a você!"

–"Não me chame de viado! Seu 'Emosexual'!"

–"Emosexual é teu rabo!"

–"Gente! Chega de brigar! Vocês não são amigos!?" – Lavi falou.

–"Tem razão, desculpa 'Mello-chan'!" – Eu falei.

–"Não me chame de Mello-chan! 'Mail-Nee-chan'!" – Ele falou rindo.

–"Pega esse Nee-chan e enfia no seu {Censurado '-'}!"

–"Ora seu {Súper censurado .}!"

–"Parem de gritar! Já estão me irritando!" – Near falou(?) enrolando um cachinho.

–"Near... Você falou?" – Eu perguntei espantado.

–"Qual o problema de eu falar?"

–"É que você é tão quietinho..."

–"Mas de qualquer jeito, parem de brigar!"

–"Ok, desculpa Mello."

–"Desculpa Matt." – Mello falou abraçando Near pelo pescoço com um só braço.

–"Vamos em que brinquedo agora?" – Lavi perguntou olhando melhor o parque.

–"Que tal o Trem Fantasma?" – Sugeriu Mello.

–"NÃO!" – Eu e Near quase gritamos.

–"Não vai me dizer que você tem medo Matt!?" – Lavi falou.

–"Tenho! Aqueles monstros me assustam..." – Eu falei morrendo de medo.

–"Matt, qualquer coisa eu te protejo!" – Lavi deu um sorriso bobo e eu corei.

–"Vamos lá gente!" – Mello falou arrastando Near até o Trem Fantasma.

Lavi também arrastou-me até o Trem Fantasma, eu estava quase me mijando de medo! Mello sentou-se no primeiro banco com Near agarrado no braço dele morrendo de medo, eu e Lavi nos sentamos no segundo banco atrás deles, eu também estava morrendo de medo.

O trem começou a andar, eu comecei a tremer de medo, pois estava tudo escuro, der repente começou tocar a música Thriller, o Trem andou mais rápido, e antes de fazer uma curva, uma pequena luz acendeu e mostrou dois esqueletos com grandes olhos vermelhos dançando, um deles deu uma risada sinistra, ouvi Near gritar igual a uma bicha louca, agarrando-se mais em Mello.

A luz apagou quando fizemos a curva, o trem parecia que estava andando em círculos, fiquei um pouco enjoado, quando fez outra curva, outra pequena luz acendeu e mostrou dois akumas horrendos dando uma risada sinistra, eu não gritei, mas acabei agarrando o braço de Lavi com bastante força.

–"Matt...?"

–"Lavi... Me proteje!" – Pedi manhosamente e acabei enrubescendo um pouco.

–"Está bem..." – Ele soltou-se de meus braços.

Num rápido movimento, ele puxou-me e me abraçou possesivamente, bem na hora que outra luz acendeu, revelando um vampiro todo ensanguentado, pronto para nos atacar, eu abracei Lavi e tremi de medo, a luz se apaou e o Trem começou a andar mais rápido, eu o abracei mais forte e enrubesci muito, outra luz acendeu e mostrou zumbis dançando igual ao Michael Jackson, não tive muito medo, a luz apagou e o Trem andou em zigue-zague.

O Trem fez isso várias vezes, passar por uma curva, acender uma luz mostrando um monstrengo assustador e apagando a luz, antes da última curva, eu abracei Lavi tão forte que acho que o sufoquei um pouco, a luz acendeu e revelou todos aqueles monstros horríveis dançando e soltando uma risada maligna, fiquei com tanto medo que subi no colo de Lavi, abraçando o pescoço dele possesivamente, ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha e sussurrou em meu ouvido docemente:

–"Não fique com medo, eu estou aqui para te proteger."

–"Mas... Eles me assustam muito..." – Corei e abracei-o mais forte.

Ele me abraçou fortemente, eu enrubesci mais e fechei os olhos. Quando abri os olhos, me deparei com Mello e Near me olhando com um sorriso safado, eu percebi que ainda estava no colo de Lavi, enrubesci muito e sai do colo dele bem rápido, Mello começou a rir de minha cara, sai correndo dali o mais rápido possível, eles correram atrás de mim, eu parei de correr e eles me alcançaram.

–"Não sabia que você tinha mudado de time!" – Mello riu.

–"Cala a boca viadinho." – Eu falei calmamente.

–"Ora seu..." – Ele tentou me socar, mas Near o segurou e o olhou manhosamente.

–"O que você quer Near?" – Mello perguntou com olhar de assasino psicopáta.

–"Vamosnotúneldoamor...!" – Near sussurrou tão baixinho e rápido que teve que repetir umas três vezes até Mello entender.

–"Vamos sim Near, e vamos arrastar o Matt e o Lavi..." – Ele sorriu de forma sínica.

–"Nem pensar!" – Eu falei.

–"Vamos Matt!" – Lavi começou a me puxar.

–"Mello, me ajuda...!" – Quando fui perceber, Mello e Near já estavam entrando no túnel do amor.

Eu senti uma vontade imensa de matar aqueles dois, acabei imaginando em formas de tortura psicológica e nem notei quando o Lavi me puxou até o Túnel do Amor, quando me toquei onde estava, Lavi estava me olhando sedutoramente...

–"Lavi! O quê...?" – Eu notei que estava naquele barquinho em forma de cisne.

–"Matt, vou fazer de tudo para você gostar de mim!" – Ele falou determinado, me olhando nos olhos.

Eu corei muito e notei que o barquinho estava andando, tudo estava ficando escuro e começou a tocar uma música romântica que nem lembro mais o nome...

–"Matt..." – Ele fechou o olho.

Lavi colocou as mãos em meu rosto e puxou-me lentamente, selando nossos lábios, enrubesci muito, e acabei correspondendo, enlaçando meus braços no pescoço dele e o puxando para mais perto, ele separou-se de mim rapidamente, talvez espantado por eu ter correspondido.

–"Matt...?" – Ele me olhou meio espantado.

–"Sim?"

–"Você... Correspondeu?"

–"Acho que... estou começando a gostar de você, mas só um pouquinho!"

Ele ficou tão feliz que lágrimas escorreram pela face dele, segurei o rosto dele e limpei as lágrimas com meu polegar, ele aproximou-se e colou seus lábios nos meus, eu aproveitei que estava com a mão no rosto dele e o afastei.

–"Lavi, não fique me beijando... Não gosto de você a esse ponto..."

–"Mas Matt..."

–"Nada de "mas Matt", só quero ser seu amigo!"

–"Está bem Matt... Mas posso pelo menos te dar um último beijo?"

–"..." – Eu corei e fiquei sem palavras.

–"Matt, por fav..." – Nem deixei ele terminar, pois eu tinha puxado o rosto dele e depositado um selinho em seus lábios.

–"Pronto, agora nunca mais me beije!" – Eu falei bem corado.

Nós ficamos nos encarado, bem corados, até o passeio no barquinho acabar, nós saímos sem nos falar, Mello viu que eu estava vermelho veio debochar de mim, de novo!

–"Mello, não to afim de ouvir suas palhaçadas agora, eu estou indo embora!" – Eu falei saindo o mais rápido possível dali.

–"Matt... Espere!" – Lavi correu atrás de mim se despedindo de Mello e Near.

Lavi só conseguiu me alcançar quano eu estava abrindo a porta do carro, eu o olhei e falei para ele entrar.

–"Matt, aonde eu vou dormir?" – Ele perguntou entrado no carro.

–"Eu só tenho uma cama lá em casa, e o sofá é desconfortável..." – Eu me arrependi de ter falado isso, pois ele deu um sorriso bem pervertido...


End file.
